voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Southern Ekive
Southern Ekive is one of the nine regions that make up Akarv in New Voldrania, and is the larger of the two regions that make up the island of Ekive. Despite being almost twice the size of neighboring Northern Ekive, Southern Ekive boasts a population only half its size, which consists primarily of military families. History Ekive was initially settled in 65 AE, around the same time as Iscal. It was not initially going to be split into two regions; the whole island was going to be utilized largely as a military base far from the Accord nations. However, after its population began to spike due to interest in its warm climate, fertile land, and abundance of resources, the decision was made to split it into two regions in 72 AE. Most who moved to Ekive settled north of the Divehsos river, which would become the effective border between the two regions. Those who settled south of the river were ultimately incorporated into Southern Ekive, where several military bases, ports, and air docks had been constructed. Because of its large military population, the whole island gained a repuation for being the go-to home for military families. It also gained the reputation for being a bastion of order and lawful behavior, largely due to its military population. This is in stark contrast to the general wild lawlessness of Northern Ekive. Geography Akarvian Geography}} Southern Ekive, much like Northern Ekive, is a predominantly hilly region covered in thick forests. The western and southern shores of the island, along the Divehsos River, are covered in an oak forest that extends beyond the river and into Northern Ekive. Its the island eastern shore that makes it unique, however, as it contains the only jungle biome in the entirety of Akarv. Economy Akarvian Economy}} While much of the regions population is made up of on-duty soldiers, their families have built up some small lumber and fishing industries that keep the region economically afloat. Unfortunately the region is unable to truly meet its economic demands, and as such it is the single most dependent on the national government. This is generally accepted by taxpayers of the rest of the nation, though, because much of that money goes towards military funding. Infrastructure Akarvian Infrastructure}} Despite its thick forests and lack of industry to make proper use of them, much of the architecture in Southern Ekive is based on stone materials imported from the mainland regions. However, as one moves further away from the military bases and major cities, the structures become more and more wood based. Oddly enough, Southern Ekive has a particularly efficient transportation network, with every major settlement having an air dock, and every port town having a charter ship to a major dock. There are even well-carved roads between each major settlement, making ground transportation just as efficient as air or sea. This is due to the fact that the military officers living in the region need to be able to quickly move between bases at any given moment, should they receive orders. See Also *Akarv *New Voldrania *Akarvian History *Akarvian Government *Akarvian Military *Akarvian Culture *Crime and Law Enforcement in Akarv *Education in Akarv *Health in Akarv *Magic in Akarv *Notable Businesses (Akarv) *Notable Akarvians Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv